Twins, New Love, and More Fast Forward
by tierrayaoi
Summary: My Own TMNT Fast Forward fanfic, Cody likes Donatello, Cody is going through old Files finds adoption records...Finds out he has a sister. The turtles help Cody track down her down. After she is found she learns to adjust to her new life, with her new friends, and helping out her brother with business, love, and taking down bad guys with him and the turtles Please enjoy/ be nice
1. Meet Kasey Jones

_**This is for one of my favorite seasons of TMNT; Its TMNT Fast Forward this story has the following Yaoi so if you don't like just push the back button now! Alright the turtles are still in 2105…Cody finds out something shocking he has a sibling? Please enjoy **_

Cody had woken up to the sound of damage coming from the living room guessing the guys were training probably driving Serling crazy. He smirked at the thought he got out of bed and of course he was right. Serling was trying to get the guys to stop jumping around the house...

Cody smiled, Serling looked up to see Cody "Ahhh Good Moring Master Cody" He said the guys turned said "Good Morning" he returned the good morning and headed over to his desk. Donatello then came up behind him "Are about to start working?"He asked

"Y-Yeah" He blushed but trying to hide it

"Ok I'm gonna work on the time window, when your done I could use the help" He said smiling

"Sure"

That's right our little Cody had a crush on Donatello, the smarted turtle of them all…Course he would never tell about two months ago when the guys came he soon grew an attraction to the sweet smart turtle. As Cody was working, Serling brought him boxes…

"What's this Serling?" He asked

"All the files from your Uncles office the company wants you to go through it"

Cody sighed, but nodded as took a look at the papers…

_**Hours Later**_

The guys were playing Helix, Master Splinter was meditating, and Serling was cleaning all of a sudden Cody comes running into the room yelling and panting

"G-Guys you will never guess what I found!"

"Calm down Cody tell us is something that will get us home" Said Master Splinter

"Uh-Uh I found this" He handed it to Leo

Leo took the futuristic paper and read it "Adoption papers for some named Kasey"

"Yeah Kasey, Kasey Jones and by this she's his sister" Read Raphael

"Which must be some mistake, I don't have a Sister"

Donnie looked at it, "Says she's your twin sister, it also states that she was given away at 6 months old"

"Wait I have a twin sister, who was given away Serling how could this be?"

Serling shrugged "Master I don't know! This could be false I would remember if you had a sister"

"Not unless Darius made you forget" Said Donnie

They were all quiet it wouldn't be the worse Darius had done…Cody finally speaks up

" I need to find her" He said Quietly

Donatello put his hand on Cody's shoulder "We'll help you" Cody smiled and gave a small blush then thanked his friends

Cody, Don, Leo, Raphael, and Mikey started searching right away at first no luck…but after getting a little more from the adoption agency a few weeks later the guys came across a strong lead.

Raph came showing Cody this "Says a Kasey Jones lives Downtown we can start their"

They quickly headed downtown, to the address it was in a bad part for real…Cody approached the door he was scared ….Donatello patted his head "Go little Ninja" Cody smiled and knocked on the door am old woman answered

"Um Hi I'm Cody and does a Kasey Jones live here" He asked

"Oh yes she's my granddaughter Kasey" She yelled

She let them come in then a girl with long dark red wavy hair and dark green yes came out of her room. She looked just Cody just looking in a gender-bend mirror.

"Yes Grandma" She said with a smile

"This young man and his friends are here to see you"

Kasey looked at them "Do I know you?"

"Umm it's a pretty long story"

After about 15 minutes explain, Kasey looked in shock "Hold up I know I'm adopted but this is impossible" it's true you were so young you wouldn't remember"

Kasey looked at her grand-mother, she spoke "Ok if this is true and you are my brother that means I'm rich"

"Very much" Said Serling

"OK I always knew something was missing , but I want a DNA test though" She said

Cody nodded it'll take at least a few hours… "Come on"

Kasey left with them telling her Grandma she promised to be back soon  
They took Kasey back to the Penthouse she was amazed "I can't believe you live here"

She complimented

"Alrighty" After Serling finished taking the DNA, "We should know in a least 2 hours"

She sat on the cough, They all looked at her …

"Umm do I look weird or something"

"No can you tell us about yourself" Asked Mikey

"Ok I dance, I sing, and I'm crazy smart"

"Oh god another Genius" Said Raph

"Haha, I invent things I made my grandma a super powered security system"

"Wow you invent things just like me" Said Cody

Kasey smiled at the boy " I also know karate, can play guitar, and I can cook"

After hanging out with them soon time flew by they had be having so much fun

"Master Cody the results are done"

"Oh finally" He looked at Kasey "I hope you are my sister" He whispered in her ear, she nodded "Me too" She replied

As Serling read the results

"Well now Kasey…" It was as if everything stopped

"Would you prefer Master Kasey or Lady Kasey"

"Oh my god its positive"

Kasey smiled

_**Please I really hoped you enjoyed I want positive comments so please review till next time please no mean comments i work hard so till next time  
**_


	2. Twins know how to stick together

_**Chap 2 of Twins, New Love, and More Fast forward**_

Kasey woke up and rubbed her eyes she starched her head "Was yesterday a dream" then she realized were she was. She as sleeping in Cody's bed that's right he let her sleep in his bed she ran into the living room. She saw the guys playing Helix they turned their attention to her,

"Um Good Morning" She said

Serling came up to her "Good Morning Master Kasey shall I make you breakfast" She simply nodded saying thank you.

"So how'd you sleep?" Asked Leo

"Amazing to be truthful"

Kasey sat, the guys went back to playing…Cody then came into the room "Good Morning all" he said Kasey smiled

"Hi Cody Morning"

Cody went over to her, "So it wasn't a dream your really here" She nodded

"Master Cody you should tell her about the annoucement party" Called Serling from the Kitchen

Kasey looked in confusion" Announcement Party?"

"Yes a way to expose you to the press and get your name out there"

Kasey looked a little overwhelmed "I mean so soon"

"Yes but it's not till a few weeks" Said Cody

Kasey smiled a bit, Serling brought her pancakes she ate them and loved them. After eating Serling gave her a new outfit.

Her outfit was like Cody's only she had a skirt and she had dark blue ankle boots, her hair was on one side just showing how long it was.

"Um so how do I look?" She asked

"Great!" Said Mikey

The rest of the day, Kasey helped Cody, Beat the guys at Helix, and meditated with Splinter

_**Few days later**_

Kasey came into the lab once more she saw Cody and Donatello working .

"Hiya" She said

They waved she wanted to help, they were working on the time window and she was amazed by Cody's work and plans.

"How can I help?" She asked

"Well all we gotta do is got the time right can you do that" Asked Donnie

"Uh-Uh" She answered

After working for about an hour, Cody spoke as he looked at Donatello

"Donnie I think I can finally pin-point the right time and with Kasey getting the year we can send you home"

"That's awesome Cody you're the best" Donnie smiled

Cody blushed a little "T-Thanks" He starched the back of his head Kasey, noticed her brother's blush and she smirked.

After they were done she pulled him off to the side "So is there something between you and Don"

"What do you mean?"He tried to hide his blush that seemed to be getting redder buy just mentioning Don

Kasey laughed her smiled grew she hugged him "Alrighty I'll say it if you won't you like Donatello" She smiled

Cody looked around to see if anyone was around

"Alrighty you know but don't tell a soul" He said

She hugged him, "Of course you're my brother"

"Thanks…Sis" He said

Kasey was happy…"Ok can you teach me how to be classy at a party I want the announcement party to be amazing cause this is the start if my new life with you"

After the guys, Serling and Cody helped her with classy party stuff, her presence was soon worldwide.

"_**Breaking News story of O'Neil Tech's long last Air, Turns out Owner Cody Jones had a long lost sister"**_

Guess who was watching this Darius himself he turned it up he was shocked

"Long lost Air …No I thought I was rid of her" He slammed his fist in anger

" _**We all will get a glimpse of this Sister at the party tomorrow night all we could know is that this girl is as bright as her Brother" **_

Darius knew this wasn't good, she was one of his main problems now just like Cody

"Looks like I should pay my lovely Niece and Nephew a long awaited visit" He said

Back at the Penthouse Kasey was so excited , she did realize she hadn't talked to her Grandma or any of her friends. Who she missed dearly

"Aww Kasey ready for your party tomorrow" Asked Mikey

"Sure am I'm just a little upset my friends and my grandma can't come"

"Says who all your friends and family are welcome" Said Cody

"Really I gotta call them" She went to make the call

Mikey looked at Cody "So how are you enjoying having a sister so far"

"It's great Mike just...great"

_**Day of the party**_

Kasey was stressed she was so excited she forgot one thing her dress…she had nothing she sighed then a knock on the door she allowed them to come in

"Kasey dear it's so good to see you" It was her grandma

"Grandma" she hugged her

"This is for you dear I thought it would be important" It was a light red dress that was beautiful

"Oh Grandma I love it"

"I thought you would I'll help with your hair"

After she was soon read the guys waited in the living room in their tuxes…They were excited to see Kasey

"Well guys how do I look" She emerged to reveal her red dress that came to her knees and had a big bow and red ankle boots her hair had two braids from a part in the middle to the back were her back was wavy and long it came to her waist.

"Whoa" Was all they said

She smirked "Thanks but Grandma helped"

Her Grandma stood beside her "Lets party" Said Mikey

" Heck yeah" she said with a wink

The Limo pulled up to O' Neil Tech the news was every were

"Oh my gosh the O'Neil air is finally here" Said a reporter

Kasey stepped out of the Limo, mics were all in her face

"Miss Jones can you answer some questions" Kasey nodded

After the questions they walked inside "Kasey!" She turned to see two girls

She hugged them "Guys these are my friends Alana & China"

They waved, Cody was tackled by Starlee "Cody how could you not let me meet your sister , Hi I'm Starlee"

_**(I'm spelling Starlee like on the wiki so if it's wrong forgive me!)**_

"Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you"

After showing Kasey O'Neil Tech, The party was nice but both Kasey and Cody were bored by the business talk…Then a giant explosion happen both were ok

It was Darius in his armor "Uncle Darius!" Said Cody

"This is Darius I excepted more"

"Hello Cody, Kasey long time no see" He said

He threw a explosive at Kasey she did a back flip and avoided it she and Cody kept avoiding the guys tried to fight him off. She told Cody to give her a boost he did she spin kicked hitting Darius in the face.

"Crumy brat I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance" He tried to shoot her then Raph pushed her out of the way.

"Stay out of this' He tried to hit Raph but hit Cody instead

Kasey ran over to him "Cody wake up" She then got very angry

"Nobody messes with my brother as long I'm here' She jumped up and kicked him again he fell she got on top of the armor and messed with it the rockets on his back started to fire up he had no control he went through the ceiling yelling "I'll be back"

She and the guys hovered Cody, he came too and smiled at them.

"You guys know what I still didn't get to Dance"

They smiled she, Cody had the music start back over, Kasey pushed Cody near Donnie to dance together and pulled Mike ,Raph, and Leo to dance with her

"I think I'm gonna like my new life"

**Please Review and hoped you enjoyed **


End file.
